Social networks grant and control access to their data through Application Programming Interfaces (APIs). For example, a social network typically provides various forms of basic data stored by the social network and/or analytical data generated based on data aggregated from multiple users via such an API. Social networks typically require any entity making use of the API to have an account that provides access to the API. The account is then used to gain access to the API. For example, a social network may maintain an API that permits applications of an external account, such as social media listening applications, to access the posts of the social network's users. APIs typically establish a limit on the rate at which an external account's applications may make calls to the API's data, for example to prevent malicious or unintentional over-use of the resources of the social network API. If this rate limit is exceeded, the social network typically will restrict the rate at which the account can make further API calls for a period of time, prevent the types of API calls available to the account, or impose other limits on API use by the same account.